With greater numbers of devices operating on multiple networks, intercommunication between devices can be difficult to setup. For example, mobile phones can often operate on two different types of networks (e.g., a local area network over Wi-Fi and a cellular network). As mobile devices move from network to network, users may want those devices to communicate with other devices, such as speakers, displays or other media playback devices, located on local networks. However, users may face difficulties configuring their mobile device to communicate with those local devices, particularly if those users are not administrators of the local network.